


Warm Bodies

by ScienceOfficerWillowRosenberg (left_handed_moth)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left_handed_moth/pseuds/ScienceOfficerWillowRosenberg
Summary: A little pillow talk between Darla and Lilah.





	Warm Bodies

It's so different, sleeping next to a warm, noisy body.  Breathing, heart beating.  At first Darla thought she'd be tempted to feed, having that pulse in her ear every day, but now it's just so much white noise.  Sharing a bed with somebody alive is one of the first truly exciting things in Darla's recent unlife that wasn't a massacre.  Even ugly noises, like a sneeze or a snore or a growling stomach are wonderful to hear.

Lilah rolls over and nuzzles Darla's collarbone.

"Good morning," says Darla, smiling.

Lilah reaches down and squeezes a buttock.  "Very good, I'd say."

They have sex, and the smell of it is just overwhelming with Lilah's sweat and musk.  Darla loves that part.  She loves Lilah's hot breath and her sped-up heartbeat.

When Lilah falls back against damp sheets, she grins that wicked grin of hers.

"So," she asks, "What's the kinkiest thing you've ever done?"

"This."

"Bullshit.  You've been alive for centuries and that was seriously vanilla."

"What do you want me to say?  I've been fucked in every orifice, I've fucked every orifice, been tied up, tied people up, had every inch of my skin licked at some point or other."

Lilah smirked, "That's a start, but I know you've done more than that."

Sometimes Darla forgets just how young mortals are.  "I don't want to tell those stories, all right?  They're boring."

"They don't sound boring."

"Everyone has the same couple dozen fantasies, Lilah.  Every guy who ever wanted to eat pussy has acted like he invented it just for you.  Every sadist or masochist thinks they're on the cutting edge of violence.  And don't get me started on guys who like anal."

"See, I'm jealous.  I'm thirty-one and I haven't tried half the stuff I want to.  Partly because I was too busy overachieving in school to bother with other virgins."

"Well, we have time.  But I'm serious.  For so long I haven't had a mortal lover, and your bodies are just so  _carnal_."

Lilah poses a little.  "I've been called worse."

"I mean it.  Fucking a vampire is so sterile.  We don't stink, we don't pant, we don't get hot.  You can add all the kinks you want and it still feels like an imitation of the real thing."

Lilah sits up and puts an arm around Darla.  "Sounds lonely."

Darla laughs. "Was that empathy?"

"Gross, isn't it?"

"It's certainly mortal."


End file.
